You Never Know What You've Got 'til it's Gone
by Catnip-Packet
Summary: Hiccup falls off Toothless when a freak storm blows up out of nowhere, and everyone thinks he's gone. Nobody could survive a fall like that...could they?


**I GOT A PLOTBUNNY OVER THE WEEKEND! So here it is! A bit different from my other stuff, but I hope it's still good! **

**It is all from Hiccup's POV. **

* * *

My head hurts.

Ohh…

Where am I?

I can't open my eyes.

All around me is pain.

I know that pain, in a way, is a good thing.

It's telling you that you're still alive.

But if I can't move or open my eyes at least, I'm as good as dead anyway.

Something warm nudges the side of my head and lets out a low, sad, moan.

"_Hiccup!"_

A girl is crying.

Big, gasping, traumatized sobs.

I want to help her, to help her stop crying, but I don't know where she is.

All sound echoes around me.

"_Astrid…"_ comes another voice.

It's male.

He sounds upset too, though not as upset as the girl called Astrid.

"_He's gone."_

Another person starts crying quietly.

This one sounds male too, but younger than the other male.

_"Oh, man, dude, is he…oh no…"_

Another voice.

I feel something push against my head.

It feels like an animal.

Why is everyone so sad?

Wait…

Now I remember…

_Toothless…_

_Flying…_

_Storm…_

_Wind…_

_Spinning…_

_Falling…_

When we were out riding, a storm blew up out of nowhere and I fell off Toothless, and he couldn't catch me in time, and now…

…now they think I'm dead?

I try to move my arms, to turn my head, to open my eyes, anything to let them know I'm still here.

But I can't.

It's like I'm paralyzed.

Maybe I am.

Am I?

"_Is he…dead?"_ whispers another girl's voice.

That must be Ruffnut.

"_I...nobody could survive a drop like that," _comes a whisper from one of the males.

Is that Snotlout?

"_He can't be dead!"_ sobs Astrid. _"He just can't be!"_

"_Hiccup…buddy…"_ Fishlegs' voice filters through my brain. _"Wake up…please…"_

I'm trying, Fishlegs.

"_I never got a chance to tell him…"_ whispers Astrid, _"that…I never got a chance to tell him that I loved him."_

Astrid Hofferson loved me…

She still does!

But I can't tell her that because I can't move.

MOVE YOU STUPID BODY!

"_He…he was a great friend,"_ Fishlegs says quietly, _"and I'll miss him for that."_

"_He was always so polite,"_ Ruffnut says quietly, _"No matter what we said to him, he was always nice to us."_

"_If anyone in this world deserves to die, it's not him,"_ Tuffnut says, his voice breaking slightly.

I never knew that they loved me so much.

I try to move again but my body won't let me.

And then Snotlout speaks.

"_I know I said before that he was weak, and useless, and stupid…"_ he says quietly, sounding on the verge of tears, _"but after he proved to us that dragons weren't that bad and I saw him for who he actually was, I…I realized that…he was actually a really nice guy. And…I'm not saying this just because he's my cousin, but…I loved him too."_

This is Snotlout?

Forget paralyzed.

I know I'm dead!

"_I never thought you'd admit that, Snotlout,"_ Fishlegs says.

I think Snotlout shrugs. _"He's my cousin. I always loved him...deep down...I guess I just didn't really realize it until now. I'd never tell him if I knew he was listening, but still…"_

And then he actually starts to cry.

My eyes open.

They're all sitting in a semi-circle around me.

Astrid's eyes are red from crying.

The twins' faces are pale.

Snotlout is still crying softly.

Toothless is lying on the ground with his chin on his paws.

Everyone looks so young, and scared, and helpless.

"Hey, don't stop there, Snotlout," I say weakly, raising my head." You were just getting started."

Everyone looks up at me.

"HICCUP!" everyone cries at once.

Astrid slams into me and suddenly I'm being kissed harder than I've ever been kissed in my whole life.

Toothless leaps on top of us and envelopes us in his wings.

The twins are laughing.

Fishlegs is just smiling, at a loss for words.

When Toothless realizes he's crushing us, he jumps off and looks at me sheepishly.

Astrid's lips break contact with mine and she lays her chin on my shoulder.

My eyes are on Snotlout, though.

He's looking peeved.

"You don't think I'm useless anymore?" I say in delight.

Snotlout looks more annoyed than I've ever seen him before. "You were listening the whole time?"

I shrug. "Hey, why'd you think I kept quiet?"

* * *

**Any of you remember a certain Disney movie where this happened…?**

**You know the scene at the end of The Jungle Book where everyone thinks Baloo died, and Bageerah is saying how wonderful he was and such, and Baloo just stays quiet to listen to all of it? I watched that movie a few days ago and the idea hit me. **

**I thought it'd be funny if Hiccup 'died' and listened to everyone say how awesome he was, especially Snotlout.**

**So…how was it?**


End file.
